Kaze Noil: The Defiant Wind
by Professor Image
Summary: Eight years after Kaze arrived into this alternate verison of his world, Naruto is now ready to begin his life as a ninja. While an enemy in the shadows plots, and waits for the time to strike... (Now Rebooted)


Disclaimer – Don't Own.

Ah… so here it is… finally; the sequel to Wind Blade Turning… well, I think I've taken up enough of yer' time, no? Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Kaze Noil

The Defiant Wind

Chapter I

/As they Pass\\\\

…

* * *

The early morning's peaceful setting was broken by a loud scream of panic, and the laughter of several young children. But, soon though, these noises grew much louder, as the scream of one person multiplied to many, while a stampeding of feet upon pavement filled the early morning streets with their thunderous march. From below the high topped buildings in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the sight of several heads of nearly identical blonde children racing through the streets was the greeting that many of the Konoha citizens bore witness to in the wee-hours of the morning.

From his place in the Ichiraku ramen stand, Hatake Kakashi, the infamous copy-nin of Konohagakure's ninja force, shook his head at the sight of the collection of rambunctious blonds, while waiting for his long time friend, and younger brother of his sensei to show up. He didn't have to wait long, as Kaze appeared in the ramen stand along with another familiar younger blond, who was grinning as he sat down at the counter of the Stand to order his morning Ramen bowl.

Kaze himself took a seat next to Kakashi, smiling in appreciation as he watched his younger children create utter havoc in the streets of Konohagakure as the ninja of the village tried to capture them for their "punishment." Of course, it would only be a matter of time till either Umino Iruka, or his wife, Namikaze Mitarashi Anko were dragged into the mess to captures the spirited young blondes.

It had been some number of years since Kaze had returned back to Konohagakure and adopted Naruto, eight years to be exact, and many things had changed in that time. In that time, Kaze had been training the boy in the ninja arts, but even still, despite the skill and power the boy possessed, in all respects he was still more around chunnin level – high chunnin to low jounin level, but all the same. He was a child after all, and despite all he learned, his body could not utilize some of his more… dangerous abilities until it had been strengthened with the flow of time.

Also, in the number of years that had passed, Kaze had finally found the trust in himself and his "family" to eventually tell the truth of his existence to both Anko and Naruto… the results were mixed, of course. Naruto took the information slightly better than what he had of the "Kyuubi" secret, whilst Anko needed quite some time to herself to sort everything out. Of course, eventually Anko was able to sort out that despite whatever past that he possessed, he was still "Kaze" as his memories would attest too… in the end she was able to forgive him his deceit, though while telling him that she couldn't stand any more secrets between them from them on. Kaze had agreed, and the two of them had soon married after that.

Another thing that had changed was the fact that Kaze had bedded all of the bijuu that he had a contract with, fulfilling the stipulation of the contract, and allowing him to summon all of them. The results were varying, of course, because each bijuu had their own unique eccentrics that defined who they were, and because of this there was some initial… conflict in the village.

As for other things, Senna – the woman formerly known as Hyuuga Hinata – had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Ventus and Aqua. Ventus – or Ven, Ven-chan, or even Venny as his was known throughout the clan – was almost a carbon copy of his father – except for his strange bluish-lavender eyes that held no pupil, showing his Hyuuga lineage. Aqua, on the other hand, for reasons that baffled a great many people outside the clan, had aquamarine colored hair, almost appearing as if her hair was made of sapphires. Naruto, unsurprisingly, took to his knew role as an older brother almost like a fish to water… as clichéd as that sounds, but it was true.

Following this, it wasn't so surprising to see that Jen-Sei – a woman formerly known as Sabaku no Temari – was also gifted with a pregnancy, to her own happiness. Jen-Sei and Senna's children were separated by two years, making Jen-Sei's daughter roughly around six years old. Her daughter was named Karura after Jen-Sei's birth mother, and unsurprisingly she took after her mother, almost appearing like a miniature clone, in a ways… well, a clone of Jen-Sei when she was human, that is… She even took to carrying around a hulking fan that was just as big as her, in respect to her mother's legacy.

Ventus, as well, practically worshipped the ground that his aniki, Naruto, walked upon, bugging him to "play" ninja with him at all hours of the day. So, then, it wasn't surprising, really, that Ventus and Konohamaru got together just fine when the two boys met, and with the help of Naruto, Ventus and Konohamaru, as well as Moegi, Hyuuga Hanabi and Udon, three of Konohamaru's friends, started the Konohamaru Corps. Of course, the name was argued upon between both Ventus and Konohamaru, but after a suggestion from Naruto, the two had played a game of chance by flipping a coin… it only seemed humorous that Ventus did not inherit the nearly insane levels of luck that Kaze had. Konohamaru, obviously, won.

Aqua, though, was a dear angel… nearly… she also had a devilish prankster side that was hidden behind a mask of shyness that she presented the world. So, as it would be expected, she could often times get away with something by blaming it on her brothers… and no one expected a thing…. The only people that she _couldn't_ trick were naturally her family. Other then that, she was as bad a prankster as they come.

Both Ventus and Aqua were gifted with the Byakugan – something that the elders of the Hyuuga clan were furious over and had tried numerous times to seal up – though Aqua was by far more gifted in her abilities to utilize the bloodline limit. But Ventus didn't mind, as he next to always would not use the eye technique, as he was adamant on not becoming dependant on it. And as for Karura, she possessed an uncanny affiliation that surpassed both her mother, Jen-Sei – the biju often affiliated with the wind element – and her father, Kaze – who wasn't known as the Wind Sage for nothing, mind you. In fact, she was able to use some of the baser wind ninjutsu from an early age, surprisingly. Of course, there was also the fact that every one of the Namikaze children had massive chakra reserves, to the point that some people in the village had already started whispering about their unusual bloodline.

But, back to the present, at least, both Kaze and Kakashi busied themselves with watching Kaze's youngest children – as well as the Konohamaru corps at that – run threw the streets while laughing their heads off. But, because of Ventus' own chakra reserves – which were somewhat around twice that of his twin, Aqua – the boy was able to literally create an army of shadow clones, which made capturing the group hard as not only were their a multitude of clones, but Ventus had had a good majority of his clone transform into his siblings and the rest of the corps. It was a delightful and cheerful experience, and Kaze absorbed this all with the familiar fatherly pride that had begun to develop over the years for his brilliant children. As for Naruto, his oldest, and his adopted son, the boy was over towards the edge of the counter, chatting up Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, and regaling her with his newest adventures in the academy, and tapping his forehead protect with his own look of pride.

The boy should feel pride, indeed, as he had not only passed his graduation test, but also captured a traitor in the Leaf Village's ninja ranks, and retrieved the Forbidden Scroll, which, unsurprisingly, had the boy secretly marked down by the Sandiame as a "special" genin. Of course, not many were aware that though the boy had just about average grades in his class, he was much more dangerous than he appeared. This was because that despite Kaze's training, both the boy and his father agreed that hiding his true abilities until the right moment would be the more… prudent choice…

Because of this, not only was the boy marked around just about average on the genin scale, but he was also marked by the Sandiame as the one genin to be approached first to handle "sensitive" missions that no other genin of his class would be able to rightly handle in a group, let alone by themselves. It also came with a significant increase in pay that the blond genin was all too happy for.

"Heh, I remember when we were that age," Kakashi remarked with his eyes twinkling in good humor as he watched the masses of clones stampeding away down the street in front of them, followed closely by a horde of anbu. Kaze smiled in good humor as well, knowing what Kakashi was talking about.

It had taken plenty of time, but eventually Kaze's memories of this version of himself returned, and he completed his harmonization with his body and soul. Because of this, he was able to remember clearly much of the things that were quite different in this world than that of his home world. It helped ease much of the awkwardness of life in this world… to a point…

"Ah… good times," Kaze smiled, his own eyes narrowing in a distinctively foxy expression as he smirked to his fellow prankster… who was more of a closet prankster… it was only too bad that Kakashi's true personality didn't come out until his partner, Uchiha Obito had been killed in his mission to save their other teammate, Rin.

Speaking of that woman, Kaze wasn't too startled when said woman entered the Ramen Stand, and approached them, only to wrap her hands around Kakashi's mid-section and kiss his clothed cheek, a smile of happiness beginning to stretch across both of their faces.

Like many of the things that were different in this world than his home world was the facts that not only was his once-a-sensei's old teammate still alive, but that both Kakashi and she were happily married and were eagerly expecting a baby on the way. It was also, then, surprising that now that Rin was nearly six months pregnant, that Kakashi had approached Kaze in the hopes of convincing the man to allow him to sign him as Kakashi's baby's godfather… Kaze didn't even bother to hide his surprise, or his own level of happiness at such a thing… as for the position of godmother, that went to Inuzaku Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzaku clan.

Watching the mess happening outside, Kaze studied both Kakashi and his wife, noticing how Rin and the scarecrow would often exchange glances between each other, and their hands would wrap, and a not so secret smile to splay across their faces while Rin would absently run the fingers of her other hand across her huge belly. Kaze knew exactly that both Kakashi and Rin were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their kid… or kids, as it would be, as they had just told him a week ago about the discovery that she was going to have twins…

Kaze smiled happily to them, before looking over to his adopted son Naruto and shouting, "Yo, quit flirting over there! It's time to go to the academy to get your team placements!" which received its own bark back in turn.

"How many times do I have to say it? I ain't flirting, ya' damn brush head!" shouted back Naruto, while dive-bombing his adopted father as the people in stand laughed at their expense.

"Look who's calling a brush head, brush head!" shouted back Kaze. This continued for some time, before both blondes broke apart, grinning, and waving goodbye to the peoples in the stand as they turned to head to the academy.

"Ano… you wouldn't know who's going to be in my team, would you, Kaze-tou-san?" questioned Naruto a few minutes down the road.

"You'll see," Kaze responded, before squinting down the street line as he spotted a familiar shape, "Is that Hina-chan?" the older blond asked slyly, well aware of how the blonde's face flushed in a crimson blush at the thought of the girl. "Let's go see her!" and this was followed by Kaze grabbing the boy by the arm and literally dragging him to the shy Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

The friendship between Naruto and Hinata was… odd at best… With the intervention of both Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and his wife Senna, they had somewhat fixed some of the damage that was caused by the girl's father's lack of care… still, she was still pretty shy, and very rarely opened her mouth to speak… but when she did, it was thankfully without a stutter… unless she was around Naruto, of course…

Naruto, of course, was largely unaware of the girl's crush on him, though the boy himself had developed a small crush on her in return. This was likely due to the fact that during a White Day festival when he was eight that he happened to get in a particular… situation between himself and Hinata, and of course his other crush, Ayame… it was strange to the boy, who didn't have a clue why the fact that he accidentally kissed Hinata caused not only said girl to faint, but for Ayame to get real moody with him. Of course, Ayame had forgiven him after she coerced him into giving her a kiss as well. The boy was deeply confused, but didn't mind the kiss that he received in return from Ayame for his attentions to her, or the odd, but no less enjoyable friendship that sprung out between him and Hinata after such a development. Of course, there was the small, but fierce rivalry that developed between the two girls for the boy's affections, though said blond wasn't the least aware of this. Still, neither girl seemed violent in their approach to the rivalry, and actually seemed to take it as some sort of friendly rivalry instead of the violent, enemy rivalry that developed between two other girls in Naruto's class, two girls named Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

But, disregarding such thoughts for now, both Kaze and Naruto stepped up to walk alongside the Hyuuga heiress, who seemed to withdraw into herself at their appearance. It was slightly humorous when Kaze thought about it, that Naruto was unaware of Hinata and Ayame's feelings for him, as well as neither girl being aware of the boy's feelings for them; it funny for Kaze, as he could see the distinct similarities between Naruto's relationships with the two girls, and that of Kaze's relationship with Senna in their original home world.

Naruto was largely ignorant of the female half of the human race – at least, he had no interest in a sexual relationship… yet… Kaze had already given the boy the "talk" which was somewhat uncomfortable between the two of them, but Kaze had managed to make it somewhat easier for them, compared to the original talk that Iruka had had with Kaze while in his home world. Iruka while a decent teacher was not comfortable with discussing the "talk" with Kaze, and sounded either like a robot, or that he was reading out of a book the whole time… it was for this reason that Kaze decided that he was going to try his hardest to help the boy understand, and make the "talk" as painless as possible. It helped, but Naruto was just as interested in girls as Kaze had been at that age… which was largely none, unless – in Kaze's case – it had dealt with Sakura. But Naruto had no interest in pinkete, and so much of his time was not spent in pursuit of wowing a girl that was just another shallow little girl. Of course, Kaze knew that Sakura would turn out better… in time, as she and Ino had eventually settled down with Sai in his original home world, before the three of them had given their lives to hold off an entire wave of Oto-nin forces in his home world. It had been a bitter day for everyone involved when the three heroes were laid to their final rests.

But, back to the matter at hand – and hopefully to keep his mind from pulling up memories that he wanted to forget – Kaze walked beside the two graduates, and smiled as he listened to Naruto babble about everything, while Hinata would sometimes reply to his words with her own soft spoken tones. Eventually, though, the two Namikaze and one Hyuuga arrived at the Academy, in time to see the youngest three of the Namikaze clan, as well as the entire Konohamaru corps, to be chewed by Umino Iruka who seemed really frustrated with their attitudes. Of course, being the way that he was, Ventus' only response to such a berating was to spout of things that were surprisingly identical to things that Kaze had said while as an academy student himself. It brought a fond smile to Kaze's face at such reactions.

Finally, Iruka noticed his presence, rolling his eyes and exasperatedly calling, "Would you mind dealing with _your_ kids for a moment, Kaze-san? I have a class to sort out!" the sigh that escaped his lips caused the entire group to life good humoredly.

"Sure," Kaze said, grinning wickedly, "I'll just send them on over to Anko-chan and Tsu-chan while you deal with my evil spawn, Naruto," which got him varying reactions, a sigh of relief from Iruka, and indignant call from Naruto, a surprisingly happy giggle from Hinata, and the draining of color from the collected group of his children and the Konohamaru corps at the mention of two of Kaze's wives.

"We are _so_ dead," Hanabi said under her breathes, as the lot of them began to pray, as Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka left to head to their own classes. This left the group of seven to the not so tender mercies of the patriarch of the Namikaze clan, who smirked in not so much sympathy, but in sadistic pleasure.

"Definitely," Ventus grunted, pale faced and sweating.

* * *

Tsunade quietly sipped at a cup of herbal tea, while watching as her fellow "sister" Anko, absently rubbed her stomach, while looking out the window blinds with a surprisingly tender expression that no one but the Namikaze family would ever be gifted enough to see coming from the former apprentice of Orochimaru. Of course, Anko had due reason to be happy, as, unknown to anyone but Tsunade and herself, Anko was nearly two months pregnant with child, which was why no one had noticed yet, as she wasn't far enough along for her belly to have grown enough to show the signs of her pregnancy. Still, Tsunade felt happy for the snake charmer, partially because she loved Anko like a sister, and partially because Tsunade knew how important the pregnancy was to Anko.

Anko was… a special case, one that Tsunade had been working on for some time… this was because Anko had been unfortunate enough to receive an incomplete curse seal from Tsunade's ex-teammate, Orochimaru, and the results of such had not only scarred Anko mentally, but physically as well. You see the curse seal was infused with a host of negative, volatile chakra that was to be used by their host to give them an extra "boost" to battle with. But Anko had been unfortunate enough to receive the incomplete cursed seal, and because of this the seal didn't limit the chakra's flow, causing massive amounts of damage to her body. Even once the seal had eventually been removed by both Jiraiya and Kaze, it had already done its damage and left Anko barren. This was why Tsunade had devoted much of her time to help Anko.

The knowledge of her apparent infertility had nearly destroyed Anko, but Tsunade wasn't just going to let things go. Tsunade wanted to do everything that she could to make sure that Anko was capable of having children again, and as such, for the last six years since the family had learned of the damage that Anko's former cursed seal had caused to her body, Tsunade had put everything she could in finding a way to give Anko back her fertility. The result was that finally, after six long years of experimentation, six long years of pain at seeing the children that her "sisters" were gifted enough to have, and six long years of mourning the fact that she would never have children, Anko was now happily pregnant, and was eagerly awaiting the time that she would be able to finally hold her baby in her arms. It brought warmth to Tsunade's heart that she could experience this happiness with her new family… and wondering if she should try to get pregnant as well…

Tsunade's involvement in the Namikaze family's lives came as a shocker everyone in the Namikaze family. Apparently, Tsunade's father and Kaze's father had agreed to betroth two of their children to unit the Namikaze family and the Senju family. Of course, the contract had originally been for the two oldest of both bloodlines to marry, but Minato had denied the contract as he was in love with Kushina. So, naturally, the contract had fallen onto Kaze's unknowing shoulders. Tsunade's father, the Sandiame, and Minato had agreed not to let Kaze know of the betrothal, and had had Tsunade grow close to them, sometime down the line in their history falling in love with Kaze. But, of course, before Tsunade or the Senju clan, the Sandiame, or even Minato could explain the situation to Kaze, Kaze had went into the mission that had rendered him comatose in this world.

So, when she arrived, looking for her "betrothed" it came as quite the shock for all involved. It took some time, but eventually the whole Namikaze clan accepted her into the family, and within two years time they were happily married… to the horror of all the Namikaze children, as it turned out that Tsunade was a no-nonsense mother that didn't tolerate the children's many pranks and whatever else trouble that they got into. Not too mention that Shizune, her apprentice soon joined the family too, and Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko soon became some of the closest sisters in the family, often times sorting out the responsibilities of "punishing" the kids when they got out of hand.

Tsunade smiled happily while remembering all the good times that had happened since she returned to the village, how happy she was now that she once again had a family. Though she would never truly get over the deaths of her younger brother, Nawaki, and her now dead fiancé, Dan, she felt happy to finally have a family, and hoped one day that she could have a child her own with her husband, and enjoy life as a mother alongside her "sisters."

Their quiet musings were interrupted by the door opening, and when they turned their eyes widened in happy grins as they watched as Kaze marched in both youngest children of the Namikaze clan as well as the entire Konohamuare corps, each child sulking and looking definitely frightened. Glancing to each other, both Anko and Tsunade grinned in a tried-and-trued grin that served to make all the children sweat in frightened anticipation while Kaze shook his head in exasperation.

"So… what they do now?" Anko nearly purred, watching as each of the children gulped in fear.

"From what I can see," said Kaze, shaking his head at the theatrics of his wives, "these lot somehow managed to not only paint the Hokage monument as well as somehow managing to release all the dogs into the kennel of the Inuzaku clan… they still haven't managed to collect them all…" both Tsunade and Anko glanced to each other once more, giving their sadistic grins once more.

"Hmm… don't worry, Kaze-koi, we'll deal with it," Tsunade said, standing up from behind the desk and walking around. Kaze raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and turning to walk out.

"Should I even ask?" he mumbled to himself.

"…help…?" croaked both Konohamaru and Ventus, of course, this was completely ignored.

* * *

The academy was abuzz with the same type of noise that greeted the halls of the school every year towards the end of the school year, and from the excited chatter, it was very important for many of the children involved. Of course, for certain girls, they were more bothered to argue over certain boys, rather then bother themselves with the importance of their ninja lives – these girls were of course very likely not to last even a year after they entered the ninja cores. But, regardless, every child in the establishment was excited, and this was not exclusive to any one in the room, even such kids as those that were well known for their lack of care in pretty much anything, like Sasuke, and Shikamaru, and even Chouji. But this, of course, was expected.

Walking into the room, Iruka was pleased to note that surprisingly, for the first time in the many years that he had taught each of them, the whole room quieted, even the nosiest of children, like Sakura and Ino. Iruka nodded, pleased, before striding to his desk, to climb into his chair and turn to look at the whole class.

"Today each and everyone of you should be proud," started Iruka, getting various grins from every child in the room, and nodding his head to the whole class, "proud that, by finishing your time here at the academy and completion of your final exams, that you can all proudly state that you are ninja of this very village; the village of Konohagakure no Sato…" he smiled in respect to every one of them.

"I have watched each and every one of you through the years, learning, aspiring, and growing into the fine young men and women that you are to day, and the hope of the future of the ninja world. I can freely say to myself, and to all those that ask, now, that I am proud to welcome each and every one of you into the ranks of ninja, as genin!

"But from here on out, though, your lives will be dependant upon your abilities, your skills, your strengths, and the bonds that you form with your fellow teammates! So look around you, memorize this moment, and ready yourself, for the true test has only just begun, my friends." And with that, Iruka pulled out his list of the teams that were to be sorted, and began anew.

"Now, team one will be…"

* * *

Gathered around in what many of the elite ninja of the village would proudly declare the village's "War Room" were the collected might of every single jounin instructor in the village at this point in time. In this room were such noted faces as Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hayate Gekko, Yamato – a former anbu that had once been known as Tenzo – and even Kaze Noil Namikaze himself, each and every one of them gathered round the room to stare at the Hokage's magical crystal ball as they watched the assortment of teams.

"There's a lot of potential, this year," Asuma remarked, rubbing his chin, "it's obvious that the new program we're instating could do a lot of good…"

"And a lot of bad if it were to go wrong," Yamato remarked, while studying each and every one of the children.

"I assure you, there is no need to worry," Sarutobi told the lot of the collected jounin, while glancing to Kaze for but a moment, "I, Shikaku of the Nara clan, Kakashi, and Kaze, Tsunade and Jiraiya put this program together and presented it to the council. Everyone agrees that this might be what this village needs to help stabilize the village's weakness, and give us the strength to whether whatever challenges that might be presented in our future."

"And what of the Namikaze, hm…?" Hayate questioned, restraining a cough at the end of his sentence. "Can it be expected that he will rise in his father's shoes, then?"

"Naruto's skill set is a matter of secret, between myself, our clan, and that of the Hokage," Kaze told the group, "but, of course, his skills will be presented to whatever team leader he will work with, and in time, I hope he will be able to develop the trust necessary to be truthful with whatever team he is most comfortable with…"

"But still… this really hasn't ever been done before, has it…?" Kurenai questioned, glancing to Kaze who nodded, before she turned to regard the Hokage.

"Still… it can't be denied that pros of such a program if it works… surely you can imagine how such a thing will be quite an asset to our village if it does indeed prove to be just what we need…?" this was more of a statement then a question, but none of the ninja in the room bothered to remark for several minutes, until one of them spoke.

"Looks like the teams have finally been sorted… let's get going," Kakashi said, and each of the jounin nodded, disappearing from the room via shunshin.

"…" the Hokage looked at the mess left behind by all the jounins' shunshin leaves – green leaves scattered through the room without regard. The Hokage frowned, and shook his head, "I should probably make it an SS-class law that no one should be able to use shunshin unless in dire circumstances… probably save me a bundle on my car insurance, too…" he chuckled.

* * *

It was lunch time for the newly instated genin of Konohagakure no Sato, and Naruto found himself enjoying a quiet lunch with Hinata atop the school, and wondering what his sensei would be like. Iruka hadn't told the genin hopefuls who their sensei was, and despite the boy's happiness that he was on a team with Hinata and Shikamaru, he wondered who would possibly be stuck as his sensei.

Of course, when Iruka told the whole class that the Leaf Village was going to try a new system that had been previously untested throughout the whole village's history, it had made Naruto curious about what were the Hokage's plans.

Of course, then there was the fact that his adopted father – and also subsequently his alternate self from another world – Kaze was on the council and was in charge of sorting out the team formations, along with the school board and the Hokage, and Naruto knew this, and though, despite how many times Naruto would ask the older blond what team that he was going on, or even for a hint, Kaze would only give a vague smile, while saying, "You'll see."

Naruto got the distinct impression, that whatever he might suspect, he was going to be surprised no matter what, especially since Kaze was him, but older, so he obviously would know how to surprise the not-so-chibi-anymore blond.

"…Ano…" Hinata began, looking to him from the corner of her lavender eyes, "…who do you think our sensei will be, Naruto-kun…?" Naruto shrugged, and replied to that the only way he knew how.

"Don't know, since Kaze-tou-san has been a bit… cryptic about everything… but that doesn't matter!" Naruto said, with a fire of determination in his eyes, "whoever they are won't matter as I'm still going to become Hokage, even if they refuse to train me, or are just a horrible teacher, dattebayo!" Hinata giggled at the boy's spunk, and Naruto just smiled at the girl, feeling strangely warm when she gave him that gentle smile of hers.

Some time later, the two of them found their selves perched on the edge of the rooftop, watching all the other genin milling about on the grounds of the school, before Naruto's sharp eyes caught something interesting… at least to him.

Apparently, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke were having an argument on the grounds, and Naruto couldn't help raising an eyebrow at the sight of the team bricking amongst themselves, and he shook his head. Then his attention reverted over to a panic area on the grounds of the school, where he watched Shikamaru and Shino playing a game of shogi, while Chouji sat eating chips, and Ino stat next to Chouji, bemoaning the fact that she was now stuck on a team composed of a fat-ass and a bug-boy, while Sakura got to be with her "Sasuke-kun."

Naruto would freely admit his jealously over the Uchiha… at least to his family... Sasuke had pretty much everything that Naruto had ever wanted as a kid – a family, love, and respect, but now the boy was just a hollow shell, wallowing in his own self-pity and demanding the world bend over backwards to suit his need. The boy was obviously spoiled, and if he didn't shape up then he was going to find out… _painfully_ why you didn't have that kind of attitude in a cruel world of ninja that they lived in.

Naruto didn't care much for Sasuke, but he could sympathize with him, since he _did_ live a good majority of his life without a family and knew what it was like to live without a family, but that didn't mean that he could approve of the boy's actions. In fact, it took quite a bit out of Naruto to keep from slugging the boy in his face when he got particularly pompous. But in the end Naruto agreed with Kaze – Sasuke's destiny was his own to do what he wished – if he screwed himself over then that wasn't anything that they should worry about… it was only if the boy decided to screw with anyone's else's lives that they should get involve.

Sitting next to Hinata, Naruto enjoyed some of the rare, total peace that he was gifted with while he waited for the lunch bell to ring again, and to return to class to meet their sensei. Hinata, meanwhile, enjoyed the quiet in her own way, listening to the subtle wind that kept them from hearing the chaos below them. Neither of the two children realized it when, while repositioning his self atop the edge of the building, that Naruto's right hand's fingers brushed lightly against Hinata's, or the way that Hinata's fingers reacted to his by moving just the tiniest bit closer. The both of them were to enraptured by the peace of the moment to notice anything but the absolute peace that washed over them from just being within each other's company.

And, like that, the both of them spent their entire lunch break in peace and silence, with smiles on their faces. And, if anyone had been their to see such a sight, then they would have sworn that the goofy smiles, and the closeness and tenderness that they interacted with each other was more along the lines of lovers than that of friends…

And for now, there was peace…

* * *

Stepping into the class room, the group of jounin noticed that each and every one of the jounin hopefuls were gathered, and were surprisingly calm all things considered. It was also, then, surprising, that none of the jounin had to raise their voices more then the needed measurement, as they called each of their students to them.

Finally, it left Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru together in the classroom without their jounin in sight. Of course, Shikamaru was once more asleep, snoring lightly, while Naruto and Hinata busied themselves with a game of cards. Naruto wasn't in any real hurry – his time being trained by Kaze had taught him a measure of patience that he hadn't been gifted with as a child. Of course, this was _only_ to a point, and thus, after about a half hour Naruto was nearly bursting with hyperactive energy. Hinata stifled many a giggle as she watched the blond fox-boy pace the length of the room, while cursing whoever was their sensei from under his breath.

Finally, the boy snapped his fingers, and gave a "ah-ha!" before he went to the black board at the front of the room and removed a particularly dusty eraser. Then, with the skill of any inborn prankster, the boy made an on-the-go prank, turning the door into his own little trap when the sensei finally showed up.

To his credit, the prank _almost_ worked, as when the door finally opened the eraser began to fall sounding upon a head full of silver hair that defied gravity – a familiar one, too. But, just as the eraser almost hit, it was caught in an equally as familiar gloved hand.

"My first impression of you all," Kakashi said with a happy one-eyed smile.

"You all suck," chided Kaze in return, finishing Kakashi words. And at that, even Shikamaru sweat dropped, despite the fact that he was soundly asleep.

* * *

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Kaze said with his arms crossed a few minutes later, while leaning against the entryway to the rooftop of the school, with each of the genin sitting down on the rooftop and looking between the him and Kakashi with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"It most likely has something to do with Iruka saying that the academy was trying a new sorting system… right?" Shikamaru questioned. Both Kaze and Kakashi nodded their heads in reply to this.

"Yes, though it is more then a sorting system," Kakashi told the group, and Shikamaru raised and eyebrow, while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Hm…?" wondered Shikamaru quietly.

"You see, each team normally has its own uses… like the previous InoShikaCho trio that was made for interrogation, infiltration and decoy. And then there are the tracker teams, and the assault, each made in respect to their members, allowing a perfect balance. But, with such teams there comes an assortment of weaknesses. For espionage teams like the InoShikaCho team, they didn't have anyone with any decent skills or strength to survive in a full assault battle, despite the abilities of one or two of their members. This is the same weakness as the tracker teams. And for assault teams, they possess none of the skills that the other teams possess, making them useless to use for either espionage or tracking, and their only real purpose is as cannon fodder." Kakashi explained to the group.

"To fix this, the school board, the council, and the Hokage has decided upon a new system of assortment. 'Justifiable displacement', or, if you will, making groups of genin with no specialization, i.e. Being neither espionage, tracker, or assault, but instead a mix of the teams, to allow variation, and the ability to react to different situations in a correct and effective manner, no matter what they are." Kaze told them, shaking his head at their perplexed looks.

"Of course, given the… uniqueness of this sorting system, one can't be sure how a team will interact with each other," Kakashi explained, picking up where Kaze left off, "as such, to alleviate this problem, those genin that show promise and the ability and probability to work well together with others will be able to not only continue their line of work as a genin, but they were be sorted in and out of various other genin teams to allow a proper study of the effective of the program, as well as showing just what kinds of people that they will work well together with, to hopefully allow us to combine teams that will be able to go above and beyond _all_ of our expectations," Kakashi finished.

"So I take it that we aren't officially genin yet, then?" Shikamaru questioned, while Naruto groaned at the other boy's words, and Hinata looked worried. Kakashi nodded, "figures… never comes easy, does it?"

"No… obviously," Kaze said with a dark chuckle.

"Man, why didn't you tell me about this, Kaze-tou-san!" exclaimed Naruto with a look of rage on his face. Of course, further protest were silenced when he felt someone slap him across the forehead, and when he turned around he saw that a shadow clone of Kaze was behind him, though he didn't know when Kaze had the time to make a shadow clone, or how long it had been there, with a scowl on its face.

"Because that would give you an unfair advantage over your fellow genin," and when Naruto began to open his mouth Kaze shot him a glare, "you know what I think about honor, Naruto. This isn't a life or death situation, so the least that could be done is for you to be treated the same as every other genin in your class. And despite your skill level, you _are_ a genin, gaki. Do you really think that there aren't genin that are exceptionally skilled? Why, just look to Shikamaru and Hinata there," said Kaze, motioning to the two genin in question, "while Shikamaru has neither the chakra reserves or the physique to keep up with stronger opponents, his highly intelligent mind will allow him to make plans to counter every move his enemy makes, and he will be able to _easily_ win a fight against you without wasting more then the _barest_ amount of chakra or stamina to fight you. And then, as for Hinata, her own unique skills in the jyuken would give her the advantage in a fight against you, as she could seal away your chakra, making you weaker then a newborn child, gaki!" and at both Hinata and Shikamaru at the decency to blush, though Shikamaru's was more withheld, to keep some of his masculinity in such an event, "so, in that instance, Naruto, _you_ the assault fighter of the group, and at the moment, the _weakest_ as well." Naruto frowned, but nodded in acceptance at this knowledge. He knew that he would have to strive to work against this handicap.

"But then again, Shikamaru and Hinata's ability to win against you in a fight would have been solely dependant upon your lack of knowledge in their abilities," Kakashi spoke up, continuing once more where Kaze left off, "Now that you know about their abilities you would be able to use your stamina and chakra reserves to outlast Shikamaru, preventing him from using his tactical knowledge against you, and you would be able to evade Hinata's blows, weathering her down, until you could win against the both of them. As it is, an assault fighter has their own uses as well, and with knowledge comes power, and in the hands of an assault fighter… well, there's pretty much a guaranteed success with proper application," he finished.

"Right, which is the point of this team, and the teams that have been sorted out through the use of this new sorting program… by combining teams that would otherwise not interact with each other, we can create all purpose teams able to decimate whole opposing forces. The idea is very simple actually; with the use of the tracker the team will be able to 'find' the enemy, and with the espionage and tactical member of the team they will be able to 'analyze' the enemy… and then with the assault fighter they will be able to use whatever weakness they discovered of the enemy and 'exploit' it, destroying them completely. Because of this, each member of the team must work in perfect synch, must know every ability and weakness of their enemy, and must put their absolute all into the program to get proficient results. This is because each member of the team will have to provide the same effectiveness that a specialized team would have, and all by their selves… it is a risky gamble, but if this proves correct, then this method will greatly strengthen the Leaf Village for years to come…" Kaze finished the speech.

"And the test…?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow, with the two jounin able to practically see the synapses in his brain firing to calculate every variable to come.

"Ah, yes – well, from study you three, we can already determine that you would complete whatever test that we could come up with," Kakashi told them, "but we don't want to go easy on you. But, of course, with the knowledge that you would easily pass whatever test that we could concoct, it makes giving you a test pretty useless, doesn't it? So, instead, you could consider this a simple exercise, to determine the _true_ effectiveness of your unit, ne?" he told them.

"I see," Shikamaru said, while nodding.

"Sounds good," Naruto said. Hinata agreed with the two boys, still looking worried, but also somewhat more confident then she did a few seconds beforehand.

"Very well," Kaze said, standing up and turning away from them, "I'll leave this to you, Kakashi," and with that Kaze disappeared off the rooftop, leaving them to their silver haired sensei who gave them a surprisingly sadistic eye smile, while clapping his hands together in mad glee.

"Excellent!" the mad scarecrow laughed, while eyeing each of the children like Christmas had come early this year, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." This was followed by a collective gulping from the group.

"This will be fairly simple, you see," said Kakashi, pulling out a set of bells from his belt, "you see these bells? Well, they represent a sort of 'flag', you see? Anyone of you ever played capture the flag?" he asked them. They nodded. "Oh, goody, that makes this all the more easier!" and with that he tossed the bells to Shikamaru, who raised his eyebrows in surprise at this.

"The exercise is very simple; a simulation, you might say. The concept is thus: your team as just acquired some _very_ important information from a contact in your enemy's base that could very well win the war that your village is having with your enemy. You have to get it back to the village, and to the Hokage, but the enemy has been altered to your presence in their country. You are on the run from a whole army looking to slaughter you, and the only hope that you have is either to evade the enemy, or to escape back to your country's territory, and out of their midst," he told them. "In this simulation I will be your opponent, as I will some almost an army of shadow clones to hunt you down. You have to evade me and my clones either for the entire night, or manage to get to the Hokage Tower. If you do either, then you win the exercise, if not, then you fail, and you'll have to suffer through my own tor… er… _training_ session, understand!" the genin didn't like the sadistic glee on Kakashi's face, and only nodded, with their faces pale, and horrified, "then, since your ready, we shall begin! Ready, steady, go!" and with that the group of genin took off like mad, almost as if the very hounds of hell were chasing them.

"I _love_ my job," Kakashi sighed wistfully, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Kaze appeared outside his clan home, shaking his head while imaging whatever sort of sadism that Kakashi was practicing on his son and his teammates, while also wondering whatever happened to his youngest children and the Konohamaru corps. Of course, he needn't have bothered to wonder, as the moment that he entered the front gate to his clan home, he found himself staring wide eyed at the assortment of weapons that littered the ground, and the disgruntled shapes of his kids and the Konohamaru corps all in varying states of distress amidst the mess of sharp and pointy objects.

"Help, tou-san!" Ventus looked up with pleading eyes while sweating buckets of sweat. Of course, the boy let out a hiss of pain, and barked out to the person that he was unfortunately tied to against the log, who just so happened to be Hanabi, "hey, watch where you stick your elbow!" he growled out.

"Quit trying to grope me, you pervert!" the Hyuuga snapped back.

This was followed by the other kids giving their own remarks of pain and anger, and frustration, and he just shook his head.

"Do I even want to know?" he pondered outloud.

"No… not really," said the smooth voice of Senna, alongside both Tsunade and Anko on the porch. He almost immediately noticed that she was wearing her cooking apron, and when his keen nose smelt the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen his mouth began to flood with saliva as he imagined what every his most beautiful, loveable, kind, generous, beautiful, sexy, smart, sexy… he stopped when he felt her embarrassment over the link, and saw her blush as his other two wives grinned, slapping hands together.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout them, Kaze," Anko said, eyes shining in mirth and sadistic glee at the fate of the kids, while giving them a very toothy smirk, "me and Tsunade will deal with them… why don't you head inside and 'entertain' Senna-chan, hmm?" this was followed by an odd purr from both Anko and Tsunade, as well as the accompanying blush from Senna.

"Sure!" he was all too happy to agree.

"Traitor…!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Alright people, there you go! The first chapter of the sequel to Wind Blade Turning! Expect the Uncut version to be posted on AdultFanFiction dot Net some time in either a few minutes or a few days. Remember, my author name is "Sake4Every1" no spaces, with numbers, and caps where indicated. I've only published on the Naruto section, so, that's where you'll find me.

As for other matters, you can clearly see that I've touched upon several things that happened during the time skip. Originally, though, I had planned on covering the years in during the time skip, but I couldn't figure out where to continue. Which is one of the reasons why I haven't worked on this story in a while… But I had a lot of scenes written down, and I'd hate to see them go to waste, so, instead of just letting them just waste away, I'm going to write a collection of one-shots that will be the stories and adventures – or misadventures as they really are – of the Namikaze clan in those eight years that were skipped over while Naruto grew up and their family grew.

I'm thinking of calling this piece, "Kaze Noil: Whispers from the Wind." Expect it to be up sometime in the near future, but don't expect a lot. The one-shots themselves probably won't be as outrageously long as every chapter for Kaze Noil has been in this series so far – they'll probably be somewhere around 2,000-4,000 words in length. It's just moments and such that I would like to highlight upon that are particularly close to my heart. Also, largely, this collection won't be involved in Kaze's interactions with his "wives" as it will be with Naruto growing up and bonding with people – at least for the "edited" version, that is. For the uncut version, however, it will probably be a mixture between sweet and loving, and sheer on kink-fest… you'll love it, I know you will…

So…yeah… I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you, my dear and oh so faithful readers will continue to be faithful, and enjoy my works, and I hope that in time, I could probably finish this beast… maybe…

So review if you're up for it, you know it makes me happy to hear from you all, and all things considered, it IS fair payment, no? and it doesn't really take a lot out of your time, right?

As for other things, well, we'll see…

Later!


End file.
